mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wario
}} Wario est un rival de Mario avec qui il a fait ses études par le passé. Personnage récurrent des spin-offs, il est apparu pour la première fois dans Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ''en tant qu'antagoniste principal. Plus tard, on le retrouve dans deux séries qui lui sont dédiées : ''Wario Land et WarioWare. Il apparaît ensuite dans les jeux Mario Kart, Mario Tennis, et toutes les autres séries dérivées de l'univers de Mario. Apparence et personnalité Wario, de par son physique repoussant, cache l'image d'un homme avare, riche, principalement robuste, et sale. Il est compétitif et souhaite toujours remporter le premier prix, ce qui l'amène parfois à faire des coups bas à ses adversaires. Il est mercantile et fait tout son possible pour gagner un maximum d'argent, quelque soit le moyen employé. Wario possède des bras très musclés, pouvant supporter plusieurs fois son poids. ]] Dans Wario World, il est dit que Wario pèse 140kg ou encore que la pointure de ses pieds est égale à 45. Sa carrure est opposée à celle de Waluigi, qui lui est plus grand et maigre. Avec ce dernier, il forme un duo principalement comique, car en effet, malgré leurs mauvaises intentions, leurs plans ratés les font tourner en ridicule, comme dans l'introduction de Mario Power Tennis et de ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour''. La tenue la plus récurrente portée par Wario se constitue d'un haut jaune à manches courtes, d'une salopette violette munie de boutons d'argent, de chaussures vertes à semelle brune, de gants blancs puis d'une casquette jaune tous ornés de son initiale, un "W" comme Wario, qui peut aussi se traduire par un "M" à l'envers, pour renforcer l'idée de sa rivalité avec Mario. Ses anciennes tenues se constituaient souvent d'un t-shirt à manches longues ou encore d'une salopette un peu plus rosée. Dans Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 et Virtual Boy Wario Land, lors de ses quêtes ce dernier porte un bob d'explorateur qu'il conserve sous son apparence normale. La couleur de ses chaussures diffère dans les bandes dessinées, passant de vert à gris foncé. Apparitions Série Super Mario Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Wario fait sa première apparition dans ce jeu où il est le principal antagoniste et boss final. Depuis leur enfance, Wario jalouse la popularité de son "vieil ami" Mario. Celui-ci avait déjà tenté à maintes reprises des assauts visant à prendre possession du château de Mario ainsi que de Marioland. Un jour, alors que Mario partit à Sarasaland pour sauver la princesse Daisy des griffes de l'extra-terrestre Tatanga, Wario profita de cette soudaine absence pour envahir l'île de Mario, envoûter les habitants tout en leur confiant 6 pièces d'or, puis pour finir, s'emparer de la forteresse du plombier à casquette rouge. Maintenant satisfait de son coup, Wario installe des pièges dans les étages du château et attend de pied ferme Mario. Mario, surpris de voir ses biens détournés, s'empresse de recueillir toutes les pièces d'or et ainsi affronter son rival. Wario demeure au dernier étage de la forteresse. Mario doit le rejoindre tout en évitant les obstacles disséminés à travers les étages. En combat, Wario est confronté en trois phases. Dans chacune des étapes, Mario doit asséner trois sauts sur la tête de Wario. Dans la première, il est sous son apparence initiale. Il se contente de traverser le couloir et de faire trembler le palais en sautant, ce qui fait s'effondrer les lustres du plafond. Vaincu, il se dépêche d'aller dans le couloir suivant, marquant le début de la deuxième phase. Il utilise une carotte pour devenir Wario lapin. Tout comme Mario lapin, Wario a la possibilité de planer. Il utilise cette technique puis essaie d'écraser Mario lorsque ce dernier se trouve en dessous de lui, ce qui a également pour effet de provoquer un tremblement. Wario recommence à s'enfuir vers un autre couloir afin de commencer le combat ultime. Lors de la phase finale, Wario s'équipe d'une fleur de feu pour ainsi se transformer en Wario feu. Il use de son pouvoir pour tenter de blesser Mario avec des boules de feu puis provoque de nouveau des secousses. Vaincu une troisième et dernière fois, l'ignoble plombier jaune se voir rétréci au point de devenir Wario Minus. Après avoir sangloté pour une énième défaite, Wario jette une chaussure sur le héros et prend ses jambes à son cou pour ainsi s'enfuir en sautant par-dessus un balcon. Mario sort une fois de plus victorieux et récupère ses biens. Super Mario 64 DS [[Fichier:Wario_Illustration_SM64DS.png|thumb|Illustration de Wario dans Super Mario 64 DS|154x154px]] Wario est un personnage jouable et l'un des personnages principaux, qui s'est allié avec Mario pour avoir le trésor de la Princesse Peach. Lui et Luigi viennent "gâcher la fête" après que Mario soit invité à voir la Princesse Peach. Après que les trois sont entrés dans le château, ils sont capturés par les serviteurs de Bowser et enfermés derrière des portes qui ne peuvent être ouvertes qu'avec des clés spéciales. Wario est le dernier personnage que le joueur peut débloquer. Son portrait est situé au deuxième étage du château, de l'autre côté du miroir. Le joueur doit utiliser le pouvoir d'invisibilité de Luigi pour y entrer. Une fois là-bas, Luigi doit traverser une petite étape glaciale et combattre Givross afin d'obtenir la clé. Wario est le plus fort des quatre personnages, mais il est aussi le plus lent quand il court et nage, et saute très bas. Il peut casser des briques noires et infliger plus de dégâts aux ennemis avec ses attaques. Le pouvoir de Wario avec une Fleur de Puissance est Wario de Métal, qui remplace Mario de métal du jeu original ; il est ainsi invincible et peut se déplacer au fond de l'eau. Dans le Mode VS, Wario est capable d'étourdir les adversaires avec ses coups de poing et de pied. Il est capable de soulever des adversaires abasourdis, de les lancer et de les lancer aussi. New Super Mario Bros. Comme les autres protagonistes de Super Mario 64 DS, il apparaît dans ce jeu. Il représente le troisième joueur dans le mode mini-jeux. Série ''Wario Land'' Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Après sa défaite face à Mario, Wario choisit de ne toujours pas renoncer à son désir d'avoir un jour son propre château, et devient chercheur d'or après avoir apprit que les pirates de l'Île-Cuisine ont volé une statue massive en or de la Princesse Peach. Mario cherchant déjà la statue, Wario voit une occasion irrésistible de doubler son vieux rival. En effet, s'il parvient à la trouver le premier, alors il touchera la rançon de la princesse souhaitant la récupérer, ce qui serait en plus de tout l'or qu'il a volé aux pirates. Quand il arrive sur l'île, ils bat avec l'équipage pirate, atteignant finalement le capitaine Sirop. Après un long combat avec le capitaine et son Génie, Wario s'échappe du château avec le butin. Cependant, l'objectif principal de Wario, la statue dorée de la princesse Peach, a déjà été récupérée par Mario. Heureusement pour Wario, le génie, reconnaissant d'avoir été libéré de l'emprise des pirates, lui offre un logement, basé sur l'or qu'il a put récupérer pendant son aventure. S'il en a pris peu, le génie lui offre un nichoir, s'il en a pris plus il aura une maison arbre, puis une grande maison, puis un temple, puis un château, et, s'il a pris le maximum de pièces possibles, alors il aura une planète avec son visage gravé dessus. ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' Pendant ses vacances, Wario atterrit avec son avion, le Bulldog, à côté de la cascade d'Aldegara. Wario aperçoit alors des individus masqués qui entrent dans les chutes. Découvrant une énorme quantité de trésors derrière ces chutes, Wario est sur le point de tout voler, mais c'était un piège, et Wario atterrit dans un souterrain. Il promet de se venger de ces créatures et de voler leur trésor, ce qu'il finit par faire. ''Wario Land II'' Peu de temps après, Wario revient dans Wario Land II. Dans ce jeu, Wario est indestructible, ne manquant pas de vies. L'ennemi de Wario, le capitaine Sirop et quelques-uns de ses soldats, les Pirates, volent le trésor de Wario et inondent tout son château. Wario poursuit alors ses ennemis à travers une multitude de lieux divers pour récupérer ses richesses et venger son sommeil perdu. Cette aventure particulière est unique à la franchise, car elle intègre de nombreuses fins et scénarios différents, ce qui entraîne un petit choix au cours d'un niveau particulier modifiant le résultat de l'aventure entière. En battant l'un des nombreux boss finaux, Wario bat le Capitaine Sirop, exerçant sa vengeance et récupérant son trésor. Wario Land 3 Wario tombe sur une boîte à musique magique, et est emmené au monde mystérieux à l'intérieur. À son arrivée, Wario est accueilli par un mystérieux oracle, qui promet à Wario sa liberté et une abondance de trésors pour son respect en récupérant les cinq boîtes à musique sacrées situées dans le vaste monde à l'intérieur de la boîte enchantée. Fidèle à sa nature avide, Wario accepte, sous l'impression que ses efforts peuvent s'avérer particulièrement lucratifs. Après avoir recueilli les boîtes à musique, Wario retourne au temple de l'oracle, où la figure monstrueuse révèle sa véritable forme, et se révèle être l'horrible Rudy le Clown. Rudy révèle qu'il a utilisé Wario pour collecter les boîtes à musique afin que ses pouvoirs maléfiques puissent être restaurés, et que les «ennemis» rencontrés tout au long du jeu étaient en réalité les citoyens enchantés du monde de la boîte à musique. Dans une bataille acharnée, Wario finit bat le boss, ce qui entraîne l'effondrement de sa caverne. Après s'être échappé de justesse, Wario est salué par les citoyens reconnaissants du monde enchanté, qui le remercie immensément de sauver par inadvertance leur terre. Leur gratitude s'avère fructueuse pour Wario, car ils lui permettent de garder tous les trésors qu'il a trouvés dans son aventure. Wario Land 4 Après avoir appris l'existence d'une pyramide pleine de trésors dans le journal, Wario se précipite dans sa voiture pour s'y rendre. Là, il tombe sur un chat noir, qui le conduit dans un gouffre dans le sol. Wario découvre bientôt qu'il est profondément à l'intérieur des murs de la Pyramide, et commence à voler ses trésors alors qu'il cherche une issue. Après avoir vaincu plusieurs boss, Wario parvient à défier la déesse de la pyramide, la Diva Dorée. Après l'avoir vaincue, Wario découvre que le Chat Noir était en fait la Princesse Shokora, la vraie déesse de la pyramide, que la Diva Dorée avait maudite en forme de félin. Son apparence humaine dépend du nombre de coffres au trésor collectés : s'il n'en a pas assez, la princesse de Wario peut s'avérer être une enfant ou une grosse dame, quelque chose dont Wario ne se réjouit pas, mais en recueillant de grandes quantités de trésors, la princesse se révèle être une belle jeune fille. Après avoir attaqué avec succès la pyramide et avoir ramasser un immense trésor, Wario rentre chez lui et se livre à un buffet de steak à volonté. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Dans ce nouvel opus, on apprend l'existence de la Shake dimension. La paix locale est brisée par le roi Shake, qui emprisonne la reine Merelda et ses fidèles sujets (appelés Merfles), et vole ses trésors, dont un mysterieux objet qui crache des pièces chaque fois qu'il est secoué. Le capitaine Sirop observe la crise de la dimension de Shake du monde extérieur. Visant le trésor légendaire, mais sans vouloir faire le sale boulot elle-même, elle vole l'Ancient Globe et l'envoie à Wario. Fidèle à sa forme, Wario se prépare à attaquer le royaume assiégé lorsqu'un Merfle s'échappe vers le monde extérieur dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. Quand Wario entend parler de l'objet crachant des pièces, il tente de vaincre le Roi Shake et d'acquérir ainsi ce trésor légendaire. Cependant, dès qu'il revient victorieux de la Dimension Shake, le Capitaine Sirop apparaît et vole l'objet des mains du Wario désorienté. Série Mario Kart Wario apparaît comme personnage jouable à partir de Mario Kart 64, où il remplace Koopa. Il est ensuite présent dans tous les opus suivants, dans la catégorie des personnage de type lourds. Dans [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]], il est par défaut en duo avec Waluigi. Le symbole de ses Karts est un "W" violet sur fond jaune, comme sur sa casquette. Dans Mario Kart 7 on peut le débloquer en finissant la Coupe Fleur en 150cc Comme d'autres personnages, beaucoup de circuit de la série portent son nom, comme par exemple le Circuit Wario, ou les Mines Wario. De plus, l'un des planeurs représente son visage, et fait penser au logo de la série ''WarioWare. Série Mario Party ]] Wario est présent dans la série Mario Party depuis le premier jeu, et joue un rôle important, à l'exception de ''Mario Party Advance''. Il a son propre niveau dans ''Mario Party'', qui est l'un des plus durs. La couleur de Wario est pourpre, et dans les premiers jeux Mario Party ses manches sont longues, tandis que dans le reste, elles sont courtes. Dans ''Mario Party 2'', Wario est l'une des causes du scénario, car il veut que Mario Land soit renommé Wario Land. L'Orbe spécial de Wario dans ''Mario Party 7'' est l'Orbe à vide. Quand il est utilisé, Wario fait tourner une roulette pour voler une quantité de pièces de monnaie de chacun de ses adversaires, soit 1 pièce, 5 pièces ou 10 pièces. Waluigi et lui sont les seuls à pouvoir l'utiliser. Série Mario Tennis [[Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)]] / Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)'' Wario fait ses débuts dans cette série avec ces opus, au côté pour la première fois de son meilleur ami, Waluigi. C'est un personnage jouable, de type puissant. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Wario et Waluigi ont le rôle principal dans la cinématique de début. En effet, ils affrontent Mario et Luigi au premier tour d'un tournoi de tennis. Ils sont facilement vaincus et humiliés. En regardant le tableau du tournoi, ils remarquent qu'ils ont été éliminés et décident de vandaliser l'image des frères Mario en guise de revanche. Ils sont repérés et poursuivis par un groupe de policiers pour vandalisme. Fuyant la police, Wario et Waluigi courent dans des couloirs jusqu'à tomber dans la salle d'entraînement de Bowser, où les trois forment une alliance. Bowser force alors les deux à subir un entraînement extrême pendant que le tournoi se poursuit. Le duo a détourné le dernier match du tournoi, en prenant la place de Yoshi et Donkey Kong pour affronter les frères Mario. Ils sont hués, et décident de tirer des Bob-ombs sur leurs adversaires. Bowser les aide dans un ballon géant plein de munitions. Cependant, les frères et les autres personnages frappent les Bob-ombs avec leurs raquettes, pour les renvoyer à Wario et Waluigi, les faisant exploser et abimant le Peach Dôme. Mario frappe alors un Bill Ball tiré par Bowser, qui frappe l'arme de Wario et Waluigi, qui bascule et lance un Bob-omb vers Bowser. Plein de bob-ombs, le ballon s'écrase dans le sol près de Wario et Waluigi, provoquant une énorme explosion. Les trois méchants s'évanouissent en conséquence. Comme dans la plupart des jeux, Wario est un personnage puissant. Son pouvoir de servir et de frapper est fort, bien que plus faible que Bowser et Donkey Kong. Il a aussi moins de portée que les deux. Les avantages qu'il possède comprennent pouvoir courir plus vite et mieux contrôler la balle. Mario Power Tennis marque la dernière apparition de sa chemise à manches longues originale, remplacée par des manches courtes. ''Mario Tennis Open'''' / Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Wario fait son retour dans la série, après avoir été absent de l'opus Game Boy Advance. Il est à nouveau un personnage puissant dans ces deux jeux. Série Mario Golf ]] Wario apparaît dans chacun des opus de la série à partir de Mario Golf Nintendo 64. C'est l'un des personnages les plus physiquement forts, et un personnage déblocable, sauf dans Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Wario World Wario possède son propre château et a beaucoup de bijoux et de pièces d'or. Wario est très puissant car il peut soulever des colonnes et des têtes en pierre à son effigie qui sont très imposantes. Il peut également soulever des ennemis plus grands que lui. Série WarioWare WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Mini-Jeux [[Fichier:WWMMJ-Wario-1.png|thumb|Wario dans WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Mini-Jeux|156x156px]] Dans sa maison, avachi sur son canapé, Wario réalise le boom de l'industrie du jeu vidéo. Il se charge donc de fonder sa propre société de jeux vidéo, WarioWare, Inc. Wario embauche ses amis Mona, Jimmy T., Kat & Ana , Dr Crygor, 9-Volt, Dribble & Spitz, et Orbulon pour créer une série de micro-jeux rapides comme l'éclair, appelés microgames. Les efforts de Wario s'avèrent fructueux et le jeu devient un best-seller. Alors que Wario tente initialement de se procurer tous les profits, il est finalement obligé de répartir la richesse avec ses travailleurs. ''WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Party Game$'' Dans cet opus, Wario et ses amis reviennent pour une autre série d'action dans des micro-jeux rapides, mais avec une fonction multijoueur. Dans ce jeu, chacun des micro-jeux trouvés dans WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Miini-Jeux revient en tant que défi pour jusqu'à quatre joueurs. [[WarioWare: Twisted!|''WarioWare: Twisted!]] Ici, Wario et ses amis sont immergés dans le monde du jeu sensible à l'inclinaison après que la Game Boy Advance de Wario ait été modifié pour intégrer le contrôle gyroscopique. Aveuglé par la cupidité, Wario recrute à nouveau ses amis pour créer une série de micro-jeux de quelques secondes qui se concentrent sur le captage de mouvement plutôt que sur le pavé de contrôle. ''Twisted présente également l'alter-ego surhumain de Wario, Wario-Man, à la franchise. WarioWare: Touched! Wario vole un mystérieux appareil de jeu portable à double écran du Sewer Guru. Wario découvre que le système est sensible au toucher, et que ce gadget est une tactique extrêmement attirante pour les ventes de jeux. Wario décide alors rapidement de profiter du nouveau système en demandant à ses amis et employés de bricoler de nouveaux micro-jeux intégrant des commandes à écran tactile, et des activités centrées sur le microphone. WarioWare: Smooth Moves Wario s'empifre de gâteaux, quand il est interrompu par une petite créature appelée Splunk. La créature vole les gâteaux de Wario, et il la poursuit jusqu'au Temple de la Forme, où il découvre le bâton de forme. Wario le prend, et est chassé du temple par un rocher géant. Il incorpore bientôt le bâton dans son empire de jeu vidéo, et comme toujours son dernier développement est un coup énorme. WarioWare: Snapped! Wario ouvre un parc d'attraction appelé Wario Park et le dirige avec Mona, Jimmy T., Kat et Ana. Ici, Wario&Cie usent beaucoup de microgames qui utilisent la caméra Nintendo DSi. Ce jeu est remarquable pour être l'un des rares jeux où Wario ne porte ni sa veste de motard WarioWare, ni ses combinaisons classiques pour la durée de l'intrigue. WarioWare: Do It Yourself Dans ce jeu, la moitié des employés de Wario ont cessé de travailler pour lui et ont travaillé pour Diamond Software. Rapidement, Wario embauche le propriétaire d'un magasin de jeux vidéo local pour aider à terminer certains de ses jeux et en créer de nouveaux. Ici, le joueur est en charge de créer des micro-jeux intégrant des contrôles à écran tactile. Au fur et à mesure que le joueur progresse, Wario et Penny Crygor offrent de nouvelles leçons et des tutoriels qui améliorent la compréhension du joueur sur la création de micro-jeux. Game & Wario Wario cesse la production des micro-jeux de quelques secondes pour des mini-jeux plus longs qui intègrent l'utilisation de la manette Wii U. Fidèle à lui-même, Wario engage ses amis pour lui faire du sale boulot, et le casting coloré crée une myriade de mini-jeux pour le nouveau système. Dans le mode WarioWare classique, Wario finit par revêtir l'habit d'un alter-ego costumé et termine la partie en tant que Capitaine Wario dans le mini-jeu Pirates. WarioWare Gold Dans WarioWare Gold, Wario vole une espèce de pot doré à Luxeville, mais par la suite, il manque d'argent. Lorsqu'il apprend que le [[Super Pyoro|nouveau jeu Pyoro]] est le prochain best-seller de l'industrie du jeu vidéo, Wario a comme idée d'organiser une compétition, la "Wario Cup". Dans celle-ci, les concurrents doivent chacun dépenser 10 000 pièces pour s'inscrire, mais le vainqueur en remportera un million. Cependant, il ne sait pas qu'une fillette nommée Lulu envisage de combattre Wario pour reprendre le pot doré. Wario héberge les micro-jeux de genre Intro dans chaque ligue, sauf la ligue Ultra. Après que les joueurs aient terminé la ligue Pouce-pouce, Wario prend un bain de pièces, et est sur le point de parler de son plan aux lapins qu'il a embauchés pour l'assister, cependant en serrant le trésor qu'il avait volé, il remarque son odeur désagréable. Après la ligue gyro-gyro, Wario fait une sieste en ronflant fortement, puis se réveille en pensant que les participants à la Wario Cup ont déjà perdu, mais il découvre qu'ils ont, au contraire, déjà fini huit stages. Lorsqu'il est sur le point de se mettre en colère, il se rendort, toujours en ronflant fortement, au grand dam des lapins. Enfin, après la ligue Touche-touche, Wario promeut la ligue Ultra en effectuant un saut à l'élastique dans le stade. Après avoir terminé les deux premiers stages de la ligue Ultra, Wario dit être étonné que le joueur soit arrivé jusque là. Wario utilise le pot de chambre comme couronne et devient Wario Deluxe. Après un certain nombre de micro-jeux gagnés, Wario Deluxe commence à tricher et à cacher les indices de contrôle des micro-jeux. Lulu apparaît alors et commence à distraire Wario, ainsi les indices de contrôle peuvent revenir normalement à l'écran. Après que le micro-jeu boss ait été gagné, Lulu récupère le pot de chambre en or de Wario en lui tirant dessus avec son aquacanon. Lulu révèle alors à Wario que le pot en or est un pot de chambre à Luxeville pour se soulager. Après cela, Wario rend le pot à Lulu. De faux crédits apparaissent avant de s'interrompre par la voix de 9-Volt qui demande, avec Mona, Dribble, Penny et le reste de l'équipe WarioWare leur paye. Wario tente de s'échapper, mais il trébuche avant d'être rattrapé par Cricket, qui effectue la "frappe de l'étalon furieux". Lorsque les autres ouvrent la mallette de Wario, Kat découvre qu'il n'y a que peu de pièces et Ana pense que Wario a dépensé tout le reste. Alors que les autres se partagent l'argent, même avec Wario, ce dernier hurle que l'argent ne lui appartient à lui et rien qu'à lui. Les vrais crédits apparaissent alors. Yoshi's Island DS thumb|left|Bébé Wario Il s'agit de la première apparition chronologique de Wario. Dans ce jeu, Wario apparaît dans sa forme de bébé pour la première fois. Yoshi trouve d'abord Wario pleurant dans une caverne sous-marine, probablement abandonnée par Kamek après avoir piqué une crise. Avec seulement Bébé Wario à ses côtés, comme tous les autres bébés et la cigogne ont été emportés par un tsunami géant, Yoshi continue son voyage et découvre de nombreuses capacités de Wario. Avec son énorme aimant, Wario peut facilement attirer des pièces de monnaie et d'autres objets métalliques. Sans surprise, Wario est l'un des bébés les plus lourds, ce qui rend difficile pour les Yoshis de creuser de larges trous avec lui. Wario et Yoshi finissent par trouver les autres bébés sains et saufs, et il décida de rejoindre définitivement l'équipe des bébés. Mario Smash Football / Mario Strikers Charged Football Wario est un capitaine de type offensif, ses équipements sont jaunes et pourpres et son emblème est une fourche. Son thème est fondé sur de la musique russe. ''Mario Slam Basketball'' thumbWario est l'un des 21 personnages jouables. Comme d'habitude, c'est un personnage puissant. Son coup spécial est le dunk explosif. Série Mario & Sonic ]] Wario est un personnage jouable dans tous les opus, et est en toute logique un personnage de type "Puissance". Il est donc physiquement fort en énergie, mais très faible en vitesse et en saut. Wario: Master of Disguise Dans ce jeu, Wario voit une émission de télévision appelée The Silver Zephyr, qui est sur le célèbre voleur, le comte Cannoli. Wario devient jaloux de l'habileté du comte et propose une « idée de génie » :il invente alors le Telmet pour entrer dans l'émission de télévision. L'invention de Wario fonctionne et il atterrit sur le comte Cannoli, qui laisse tomber sa baguette parlante, Goodstyle. Wario vole la baguette, ce qui lui confère des capacités uniques de changement de forme. Wario arrive avec son propre nom de voleur : Purple Wind, et utilise ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour collecter des pièces d'un ancien artefact appelé Wishstone, dans l'espoir d'obtenir son souhait de richesse suprême. Sur le chemin, il est confronté à des voleurs de classe mondiale, le comte Cannoli et Carpaccio, qui sont également après le Wishstone. Malheureusement, The Wishstone libère l'ancien démon Terrormisu. Celui-ci a le pouvoir de dévorer toutes les âmes, mais Wario et Goodstyle parviennent à l'empêcher de se déchaîner et à la piéger dans une autre dimension. Malheureusement pour Wario, en raison des limitations techniques du Telmet, il ne peut pas prendre le trésor qu'il a rassemblé pendant son aventure à la télévision. Série Super Smash Bros Super Smash Bros. / Super Smash Bros. Melee Dans ces deux premiers opus, Wario n'est pas jouable. En revanche, il est possible pour Mario de prendre les couleurs de Wario, c'est à dire d'avoir une chemise jaune, une salopette violette puis des chaussures vertes, dans le permier opus. Dans le deuxième, c'est un trophée. Super Smash Bros. Brawl / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U Il devient ici un personnage jouable, disponible dans Brawl dès le début, et déblocable dans le second jeu. Sa tenue vestimentaire reprend beaucoup de celle qu'il porte dans la série WarioWare. Cependant, son design est beaucoup plus sombre, détaillé et réaliste. Mario Sports Mix / Mario Sports Superstars Wario est un personnage jouable, présenté comme un capitaine. Comme toujours en raison de sa morphologie, c'est un personnage puissant, physiquement fort aux tirs efficaces, mais qui est pénalisé lors des épreuves d'équitations, de vitesse ou de sauts. Autres médias Wario est un personnage assez récurrent des bandes dessinées des magazines Club Nintendo et du manga Super Mario Manga Adventures, illustré par Yukio Sawada. Il a même une série de mangas lui étant dédiée : Ore Dayo! Wario Dayo!!, toujours illustrée par Yukio Sawada. Dans la vidéo éducative Mario Kirby Meisaku Video, c'est un antagoniste ayant volé le trésor d'une école. amiibo Figurines Wario compte pour l'instant deux figurines à son effigie. Il obtient la première dans la vague 4 de la série amiibo Super Smash Bros., ''sortie entre avril et mai 2015. Il est donc représenté avec les vêtements qu'il porte dans cette série, et dans une pose de vainqueur. La figurine utilise des parties transparentes pour donner l'illusion qu'il saute en l'air. Il obtient sa deuxième figurine dans la vague 2 de la série principale de l'univers ''Mario, la série Super Mario, sortie en novembre 2016. Cette fois-ci, il est représenté avec ses habits classiques violets et jaunes. Cette figurine a fait une apparition dans Mario Party 10, comme celles de Donkey Kong et Harmonie. Cartes Comme les autres personnages jouables, Wario obtient 5 cartes amiibo pour le jeu Mario Sports Superstars, une pour chacune des disciplines. Carte amiibo Wario football.png Carte amiibo Wario tennis.png Carte amiibo Wario baseball.png Carte amiibo Wario golf.png Carte amiibo Wario course équestre.png Descriptions officielles Wario Kards de WarioWare Gold * Rang C : "Wario aime l'argent, plus que tout au monde… mais aussi les trésors, et l'ail ! Il dépense tout en nourriture." * Rang B : "En chasseur de trésors aguerri, Wario peut renifler toute occasion de s'enrichir à 100 km à la ronde !" * Rang A : "Wario ne ferme jamais sa porte à clé. Tous ses amis peuvent rentrer et sortir de chez lui quand ils veulent." Galerie WLII-Wario-2.png| Wario dans Wario Land II WLII-WarioZombie.png| Wario Zombie WLII-WarioÀRessort.png| Wario Ressort WLII-WarioDormant.png| Wario rêvant Wario Artwork - Mario Kart 64.png| Wario dans Mario Kart 64 WarioArtworl.png| Wario dans Wario Land 3 Wario Land 4 - Artwork Wario.png| Wario dans Wario Land 4 Mario Party - Wario 3D.png| Wario dans Mario Party Mario Tennis - Wario Artwork.png| Wario dans Mario Tennis Wario World- Wario.png| Wario dans Wario World Wario World- Wario 2.png| Wario soulève une tour Wario World- Wario 3.png| Wario et son butin WarioMP5.png| Wario dans Mario Party 5 Wario and Waluigi - MKDD.png| Wario dans Double Dash!! Mario Slam Basketball -Wario.png| Wario dans Mario Slam Basketball MKDSWario.png| Wario dans Mario Kart DS WarioDIY.png| Wario dans Do It Yourself Wario WarioWare- Smooth Moves.png| Wario dans Smooth Moves Wario - M&S 2012.png| Wario dans Mario & Sonic aux JO de Londres 2012 MTUS Wario.png| Wario dans Ultra Smash WarioBeatBolideMK8.png| Wario dans Mario Kart 8 Notes * Le nom de Wario ressemble à « warrior » (« guerrier ») et aussi à « war » signifiant « guerre » en anglais. Le comportement de Wario est surtout violent. Son nom est japonais se dit « Warui » qui signifie méchant. * Quand Wario est dernier dans Mario Party, sa moustache se décolle un peu. * Il a longtemps été considéré comme le cousin de Mario, alors qu'il n'est que son double maléfique mais surtout son rival. * Dans Mario Kart Wii, il possède une mine d'or, et a des dents en or, signe qu'il est avare et riche. * Dans le scénario de Wario du jeu WarioWare: Touched!, Wario ne se brosse pas les dents et mange régulièrement des sucreries, l'amenant à développer une dent cariée. Dans Wario World, il présume manger les bactéries responsables des caries, ce qui est totalement en contradiction avec le scénario. * Le nom de Wario apparaît parfois dans les tableaux de scores du jeu Super Punch-Out!! sur Super Nintendo. }} de:Wario en:Wario es:Wario pl:Wario it:Wario nl:Wario fi:Wario ru:Варио da:Wario pt-br:wario no:Wario Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Party (jeu) Catégorie:Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Mario Party DS Catégorie:Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Catégorie:Série WarioWare Catégorie:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Catégorie:WarioWare: D.I.Y Showcase Catégorie:WarioWare: Touched! Catégorie:WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Catégorie:WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Mini-Jeux Catégorie:WarioWare: Twisted! Catégorie:WarioWare: Snapped! Catégorie:WarioWare: D.I.Y Catégorie:Personnages de WarioWare: Touched! Catégorie:Personnages de WarioWare: Smooth Moves Catégorie:Personnages de WarioWare: D.I.Y Catégorie:Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Wario Land II Catégorie:Wario Land 3 Catégorie:Wario Land 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Wario Land 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:Wario World Catégorie:Personnages de Wario World Catégorie:Personnages de Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Catégorie:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Catégorie:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Catégorie:Mario Golf: World Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf: Advance Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf: World Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf: Toadtool Tour Catégorie:Mario Golf: Toadtool Tour Catégorie:Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Catégorie:Personnages de Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Mario Superstar Baseball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Superstar Baseball Catégorie:Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Catégorie:Personnages de Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Super Mario: Die Verwandlung Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Die Verwandlung Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Boss finaux Catégorie:Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Mario & Wario Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Wario Catégorie:Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Catégorie:Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Diddy Kong Pilot Catégorie:WarioWare Gold Catégorie:Personnages de WarioWare Gold Catégorie:Super Mario Party Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Party Catégorie:Docteurs Catégorie:Dr. Mario World Catégorie:Pilotes Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Tour Catégorie:Mario Kart Tour